A Certain Onigiri
by Saber Knight
Summary: Yuuko and Hideyoshi have a little fight over who gets the last rice ball at the dinner table.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Baka to Test.**

* * *

Kinoshita Yuuko and her younger twin brother, the lovely Kinoshita Hideyoshi, were seated across the table from one another, a single onigiri resting in the middle of them on top of a plate. It was the one thing left over from their dinner, and each one of the twins wanted it; especially Yuuko since it is one of Hideyoshi's own _homemade _rice balls. She _could_ take it by force, but that wouldn't be fair and she _had _to be fair when it came to things like this. "So... how are we going decide who gets it this time?" Yuuko asked her brother as her finger constantly tapped the table.

"Rock, paper, scissors." Hideyoshi answered her, a determined expression in his eyes as he looked unflinchingly into her own.  
She smiled.

They both stood up, keeping their eyes locked on another. "Rock," Yuuko began, bringing up her hand as Hideyoshi did the same, "paper," Hideyoshi continued, a very small smile tugging at his lips. _I know she's going to pick rock; aggressive people do tend to pick it more! _Yuuko focused as she brought her hand up once more, soon to say 'scissors'. _He's thinking that I'll pick rock, so I'll pick scissors instead! _Hideyoshi narrowed his eyes as Yuuko began to say the word. _But aneue knows that I'd think that, so I'll pick rock myself! _Yuuko's hand started to come down. _But Hideyoshi knows that, so I'll go for paper instead! _Hideyoshi: _but...! _Yuuko: _And...!_

By the time both of their hands came down, they had both chosen rock simply because they couldn't decide on what to choose. They stood there for a few moments, looking at each other before Yuuko finally broke the silence with a sigh. "How about we just settle this with a math quiz or a strength test?" She asked with a shrug, only suggesting what she'd _overwhelm _Hideyoshi at.

"Then how about a cleaning battle?" He asked, doing the same thing she had done. "Or a karaoke contest?"

The twins glared at each other, neither backing down; both wanting the rice ball as bad as the other (well, maybe not... but they both wanted it). Finally, after a couple of minutes, Hideyoshi sighed. "Aneue, we're not going to get anywhere like this..." He admitted before taking a look around, trying to think of a way for them to settle it. "How about we toss a coin?"

"Heads." Was Yuuko's answer.  
"I'll go with tails, then."

Hideyoshi got out a 100 yen coin, holding it over the table before letting it fly, two sets of eyes locked onto it as each twin willed it to land on their side. Time seemed to pass at an incredibly slow pace as the coin soared up into the area before it finally started its descent, flipping end-over-end and end-over-end as it neared the table. The twins leaned forward, apprehension eating away at them as the coin came down onto the table... only to get caught at a _perfect _90 degree angle in a crack in the table.

"Aneue..." Hideyoshi whispered, completely unsure of what to do now.  
Yuuko muttered something under her breath before speaking up. "Well, I suppose that settles it."  
His eyes widened as he took a step back. "Y-you... d-don't mean... that we do _that!?_"  
"There's no other way." Her eyes lowered to eye the rice ball in the middle of the table. "We'll have to share."

A minute later and they were sitting down on the floor in a cross-leg fashion, Hideyoshi bringing the onigiri up to his mouth and taking a bite out of it, savoring the taste as Yuuko took it out of his hands and took a bite herself. "Aneue, your bite was bigger than mine."  
"You took two bites."  
"I only took one!"  
"You made it look like one!"

Although they started to bicker about it, they continued to eat it normally. Hideyoshi bringing a hand up under Yuuko's own that held the rice ball and steered it towards him as he leaned forward and took his second bite out of it. "That one was a big bite." Yuuko said bluntly, her eyes slightly narrowed at her brother.  
"That's because you took a big bite, sis."  
Yuuko only went 'pfft' before bringing it up and taking two quick bites.  
"You're the one taking two bites now!" Hideyoshi quickly leaned forward, Yuuko backing off as she chewed the food in her a-bit-full mouth, the boy taking first one bite and then another to make up for his sister's extra bite.

They ate it just like that, bickering as they took turns taking a bite; and when they were finished, they looked at each other and smiled. "Thank you for the food!"


End file.
